Irene
Special Attacks Neutral B: Spectrum Irene will flash in colors, damaging by contact. Pressing B right afterwards will create balls of energy around Irene, which have different effects. *Red Spheres will appear on Irene's sides, and will deal fire damage. *Yellow Spheres will appear on above and below Irene, and will deal electrical damage. *Green Spheres appear on diagonal angles and put opponents to sleep. *Blue Spheres appear on the opposite side as green and deals ice damage. It may even freeze opponents at higher percents. *Purple Spheres deal the least damage and have no extra element, but they appear all around Irene. These 5 colors go on a cycle, which you can keep track of using the Up Taunt. The color of Irene's glowstick is the color of the spheres you'll summon next. Move Origin Side B: Rollerblades Irene will go forwards with her rollerblades, and you can stop her by simply pressing B again. This move differentiates itself from other "vehicles" due to its strange way of turning around. If you press the opposite direction you're going, Irene will start spinning around while going slower. Input that direction again to actually turn around. The spin is great to rack up damage, but spinning too long will force Irene to stop. Move Origin Up B: Witch With her witch costume, Irene will first float upwards before teleporting. By tilting the stick, you can both slightly steer Irene's direction during the flight, and choose a direction to teleport. Press B and a direction during the flight to teleport prematurely. The flight is better as an offensive tool while the teleport excels as a recovery. Use them conveniently. Move Origin Down B: White Queen Irene turns into the White Queen of Chess. Doing it in mid air will cause Irene to fall down fast, damaging anyone underneath her. You're able to move as the queen (no jumps), and falling from a ledge will also make you drop hard. Pressing B will cause Irene to summon pawns to attack, which can be summoned by B-reversing. Only two Chess Pieces can be summoned at a time. Besides pawns, Irene can also summon other Chess Pieces with their own abilities. *Rook: Goes very fast and is slightly stronger than the pawns. *Knight: Hops around, not very fast, but dropping almost as hard as the queen. *Bishop: Goes on Zig Zag. The piece that appears is random, though the pawns are the most common option. And as a queen, Irene has super armor, meaning she can be damaged but she'll receive no knockback. But she isn't immune to grabs. Irene also stops being a queen by either pressing Down B or after around 6 or so seconds. Move Origin Final Smash: Anglerfish Lair Irene will summon a door in her place. All opponents on the same platform as the door will go through it, winding up in a completely different stage. In this new stage, there's a wall on the left and an obscured monster on the right. Touching the monster deals considerable damage unless you are Irene. (But opponents can still attack her) After a while, the monster will reveal itself, and if you touch it, you will get eaten by the monster, resulting in a KO. The Final Smash will end after a few seconds, or earlier if someone gets KO'd by the monster. It also ends if Irene somehow gets KO'd. (You can only KO opponents from above) Move Origin KO Sounds KOSFX1: KOSFX2: StarKOSFX: ScreenKOSFX: Taunts Up: *Shows her current Sphere color* Side: *Equips the dog effect* Down: *Sits down, then stands back up* Victory Pose/Losing Pose Victory Option 1: *Sits at her desk with her back turned, then spins her chair around to face the camera* Victory Option 2: *Bows as the White Queen Victory Option 3: *Hugs a panda* Lose/Clap: *Stands with her face bloody* Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack- * Dash attack- * Forward tilt- * Up tilt * Down tilt- Smash * Forward smash- * Up smash- * Down smash- Other * Ledge attack- * 100% ledge attack- * Floor attack- * Trip attack- Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial- * Forward aerial- * Back aerial- * Up aerial- * Down aerial- Grabs and throws * Grab- * Pummel- * Forward throw- * Back throw- * Up throw- * Down throw- Extras Animal Yeti= Can only walk with no jumps. Art Comp-BG4 Bob Ross Painting Eye-Rin Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Heros Category:The Looking Glass Category:Bleet/Blt Category:RPG Characters Category:The Frollo Show Characters Category:The Frollo Show Heroes Category:Female Category:Lawl Nova Category:Yume Nikki Legacy Category:Kid Category:Black Category:Mirror Users Category:Teenager Category:Brown Category:Grey Category:American Category:Crowbar User Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl Nova's Video Movesets Category:Hikkikomori